23 kwietnia 1971
thumb|left|180px 8.20 — Teatr Kobra: Aleksander Scibor-Rylski „Złote Koło” 9.55 — Dla szkół: kl. VIII — Zajęcia techniczne 10.55 — Dla szkół: kl. VII. Wychowanie obywatelskie 14.50 — FIZYKA dla nauczycieli 15.20 — Politechnika TV — FIZYKA rok I 15.55 — Politechnika TV — FIZYKA rok I 16.25 — Program dnia 16.30 — Dziennik TV 16.40 — Dla dzieci: „Pan Półka i Spółka” 17.35 — Nie tylko dla pań 17.55 — Wszechnica TV: „Nasi uczeni” — Antoni Kiliński 18.30 — TV Kurier Mazowiecki 18.45 — Nowe piosenki radzieckie 19.20 — Dobranoc: Mioduszka 19.30 — Dziennik TV 20.00 — „Dzień listopadowy” — nowela filmowa prod. TVP 20.35 — KRAJ — tygodnik społeczno-polityczny 21.15 — Teatr TV. George Bernard Shaw: „Czarna dama z sonetów”. Po teatrze, ok.: 22.15 — Dziennik TV 22.35 — Politechnika TV — FIZYKA rok I 23.10 — Politechnika TV — FIZYKA rok I thumb|left|180px 17.25 — Program dnia 17.30 — En francais (repetycja 7) — powtórzenie kursu języka francuskiego 18.00 — Czy to się opłaca — z cyklu: „Człowiek a świat współczesny” 18.30 — Poznajmy przyrodę — Rośliny żyją — cz. II 18.50 — Transport wewnętrzny — z cyklu: „Naukowa Organizacja Pracy” 19.20 — Dobranoc 19.30 — Dziennik TV 20.05 — Polski film TV: „Przyjaciel” 20.25 — W stronę lasu — z cyklu: „Ziemia, planeta ludzi” 20.55 — Muzyka kameralna 21.30 — 24 godziny 21.40 — Russkij jazyk po telewidieniu — kurs jęz. rosyjsk. (27) 22.10 — Kino Wersji Oryginalnej — „Klown i dym” 22.35 — Program na sobotę thumb|left 15.45 LOS PELIGROS DE PENELOPE © 16.15 TELEOPORTUNIDADES 16.30 LA GATA 17.30 SIMPLEMENTE MARIA 18.30 YO SE QUE NUNCA (CRISTINA) 19.00 CARICATURAS 19.15 MINUTO NUMERO SIETE 19.30 LA CONTUTUCION 20.00 ALMA DE ACERO (Color) 21.00 ROMA MI AMORE (Color) 21.30 UNA RESPUESTA 22.00 NOTICIERO NOVEDADES 22.15 ESTELARES DEL CINE MEXICANO thumb|left 9.00 NOTICINCO 9.30 "SE SOLICITA ENFERMERA" 10.00 "NUESTRO BARRIO" 10.30 "EL GRANO DE MOSTAZA" 12.00 Buenos Dias y hasta la tarde a la 15.00 IIs 15.00 "NATACHA" 17.00 Y AHORA EL TIO TELE 17.30 "SUPER CARR" 18.00 EL PEQUEÑO SAMURAI 18.30 "APRENDIENDO A COCINAR" con el anfitrión de las damas ERNESTO AGUIRRE 19.00 NUESTRO HOMBRE HIGGINS 19.30 "EL PROFESOR" 20.00 "SI NO FUERAS TU" 20.30 ENTREVISTAS DE LA SEMANA 21.00 ESPEJO DEL DESTINO 22.00 EL ESPECTACULO MAS GRANDE DEL MUNDO 23.00 NOTIDIARIO thumb|left|180px 7.00 CBS News w/John Hart © 8.00 Captain Kangaroo © 9.00 The Lucy Show © 9.30 Beverly Hillbillies © 10.00 Family Affair © 10.30 Love of Life © 11.00 Where the Heart Is © 11.25 CBS Midday News 11.30 Search for Tomorrow © 12.00 Travel Film 12.30 As the World Turns © 13.00 Love is a Many Splendored Thing © 13.30 Guiding Light © 14.00 Secret Storm © 14.30 Edge of Night © 15.00 Gomer Pyle © 15.30 Travel and/or Movie 16.00 Public Service & Travel 16.30 Public Service 17.00 Travel 17.15 KECC News - Spanish 17.30 Movie - Monday, Wednesday and Friday in English. Tuesday and Thursday in Spanish 19.00 CBS News w/Walter Cronkite © 19.30 The Interns © 20.30 Andy Griffith Show © 21.00 CBS Friday Night Movie: "Marriage on the Rocks" 23.00 KECC News 23.15 Travel/Sports 0.00 Travel Film 0.30 Merv Griffin © 1.00 Sign Off thumb|left|170px 16.00 El Principe Pirata 16.30 Simplemente Maria 17.30 Juicio de Almas 17.55 Noticiero Información 18.00 La Sonrisa del Diario 18.30 El Defensor de la Justicia 18.55 Comentarios Deportivos 19.00 Bonanza 20.00 Show de los Camarena 20.30 Los Vikingos 21.00 Hollywood y las Estrellas 21.30 Mexicano 999 22.00 Noticiero Actualidades 22.05 Departamento "S" 23.00 Vida por Vida Kategoria:Ramówki Program 1 (TVP 1) z 1971 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Program 2 (TVP 2) z 1971 roku Kategoria:Ramówki XHBC-TV z 1971 roku Kategoria:Ramówki XHGC-TV z 1971 roku Kategoria:Ramówki XHTM-TV z 1971 roku Kategoria:Ramówki XEWT-TV z 1971 roku